paintspotfandomcom-20200215-history
Color Race 1: WHICH COLOR IS THE BEST? - π
Color Race 1: WHICH COLOR IS THE BEST? - π (titled "Color Race 1 (v0) - π" until April 28, 2016) is an animation created and animated by Paintspot Infez as part of the Color Race series. It is the first video posted on the Paintspot Infez YouTube channel. In Color Race 1, six different color contestants (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple) compete to win the Color Race Crown. It can be viewed here. Plot Paintspot Infez, after going through a Dimensional Portal, enters Dimension 2552550. He introduces himself, and announces "Color Race," a competition between 6 color contestants competing for the Color Race Crown. We then meet the six contestants: Red (the arrogant tough guy), Orange (the kind and unique introvert), Yellow (the creepily silent one with an "Epic Face" mask), Green (the friendly down-to-earth one), Blue (the cool guy and fan favorite), and Purple (the spunky and cool one). The contest begins, as color contestants, represented by colored bouncy balls, must avoid the Color Wheel and be the last color standing to win. Yellow comes in 6th, Red comes in 5th, Purple comes in 4th, and Orange comes in 3rd. In a moment of suspense, Green falls in the Color Wheel in 2nd and Blue wins. Characters (in order of appearance) * Paintspot Infez (hosts) * Unknown Hand (???) * Turquoise (appears for split second as Paintspot) * Red (competes, places 5th) * Orange (competes, places 3rd) * Yellow (competes, places 6th) * Green (competes, places 2nd) * Blue (competes, places 1st) * Purple (competes, places 4th) Elimination Order # Blue # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Yellow Transcript See: Color Race 1/Transcript Description After years of debate, the question is finally settled: which color is the best? π #001! QOTD: What is my favorite color? CREDITS: Paintspot Infez - Animator, Editor, Director, Writer, SPOT, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE KDW - PURPLE Mistysong Creation (http://bit.ly/MistyYT) - ORANGE Nigel - RED Music - Kevin MacLeod "The Lift" 1:21 "The Lift" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ "Danse Macabre - Big Change" 2:23 "Danse Macabre" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ "Disco con Tutti" 5:08 "Disco con Tutti" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ "Danse Macabre - Big Change" 5:24 "Danse Macabre" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ -- SUBREDDIT: http://bit.ly/InfezSubreddit WIKIA: http://bit.ly/InfezWikia YOUTUBE: http://bit.ly/InfezYTSub GOOGLE PLUS: http://bit.ly/InfezGPlus REDDIT: http://bit.ly/InfezSnoo TUMBLR: http://bit.ly/InfezTumblr TWITTER: http://bit.ly/InfezTwit INSTAGRAM: http://bit.ly/InfezIG VINE: http://bit.ly/InfezVine This animation and video were created by Paintspot Infez, an animator who uses Adobe Flash and Final Cut Pro. Description before April 18, 2016 Six contestants for the crown! One wins; five are going down! π #001! QOTD: What is my favorite color? CREDITS: Paintspot Infez - Animator, Editor, Director, Writer, SPOT, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE KDW - PURPLE Mistysong Creation (http://bit.ly/MistyYT) - ORANGE Nigel - RED Music - Kevin MacLeod "The Lift" 1:21 "The Lift" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ "Danse Macabre - Big Change" 2:23 "Danse Macabre" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ "Disco con Tutti" 5:08 "Disco con Tutti" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ "Danse Macabre - Big Change" 5:24 "Danse Macabre" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ -- SUBREDDIT: http://bit.ly/InfezSubreddit WIKIA: http://bit.ly/InfezWikia YOUTUBE: http://bit.ly/InfezYTSub GOOGLE PLUS: http://bit.ly/InfezGPlus REDDIT: http://bit.ly/InfezSnoo TUMBLR: http://bit.ly/InfezTumblr TWITTER: http://bit.ly/InfezTwit INSTAGRAM: http://bit.ly/InfezIG VINE: http://bit.ly/InfezVine This animation and video were created by Paintspot Infez, an animator who uses Adobe Flash and Final Cut Pro. Category:Paintspot Infez videos Category:C